Ultra Nyan
Ultra Nyan is a is the hero form of an alien cat, an Ultra, and a role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Ultra Nyan is kind and helpful to others. He loves his family, and spends most of his time with them. However, Ultra Nyan can leave his home if there's a threat to Earth and stop it if he needs to. Despite this, Ultra Nyan is still usually with his owner, as he gets being lazy from his cat heritage. History Debut: The Minimalist Ultra Nyan's first appearance was when Baltan Omega came into the city he lived in. Baltan Omega began to relentlessly shrink everything in the city with beams from his claws, and when everything was shrunk, he sent in the giant robot King Joe Sigma to destroy the remains as a message to the humans. Little did Baltan Omega know, Ultra Nyan was in the city and would stop King Joe Sigma. Before King Joe Sigma could do anything, Ultra Nyan suddenly size-shifted behind him, grabbing the giant mecha and flying up. As King Joe Sigma tried to break free, Ultra Nyan dropped him off at a deserted clearing, giving the two a non-populated area to fight in. Beeping furiously at Ultra Nyan, King Joe Sigma charged at the space feline. As King Joe Sigma neared him, Ultra Nyan used his Nyan Jump to fly right over him, making the evil mech ram right into a mountain. Enraged, King Joe Sigma sent Electric Energy Lightning Bolts at Ultra Nyan, but the cat Ultra gracefully dodged them with his Nyan Dash. Next, Ultra Nyan blasted King Joe Sigma with his Mankiumu Ray! As Ultra Nyan sent another Mankiumu Ray at the alien mech, King Joe Sigma used his Electric Energy Shield to rebound it back. Ultra Nyan dodged, but he couldn't damage King Joe Sigma! According to King Joe Sigma, he was doomed, but King Joe Sigma isn't always right. Ultra Nyan picked up King Joe Sigma with his telekinesis and slammed him into the ground. When the mech was down, his Electric Energy Shield gone, Ultra Nyan used telekinesis to slam a boulder down on him. However, in mid-air, the boulder transformed into a bomb that exploded on King Joe Sigma, breaking through his Pedanium Armor. Beeping in fear, King Joe Sigma said how he would be back before turning into his Separation Ships and fleeing, leaving Ultra Nyan's city without any damage. Abilities *'Telekinesis' - By waving his tail and activating his ring, Ultra Nyan can use a powerful form of telekinesis. *'Matter Transmutaion' - Nyan can transform objects into something else like a piece of wire into a rose or rubble from a wrecked building into doves. *''Flight'' Nyan can fly. Maximum speed 881kmph. *'Size change' - When Nyan becomes Ultra Nyan, he grows from the size of an ordinary cat to either the size of a small child to a small kaiju size. *'Mankiumu Ray' Nyan's Specium style beam ability. Fired from the beckoning cat pose. *'Telepathy' - Ultra Nyan is telepathic. *'Nyan Jump' - Jumping land. Maximum altitude 45m. *'Nyan Dash' - Maximum land speed of 194kmph. *'Nyan Swim' Maximum swim speed of 41kmph. *'Nyan Drill' - Maximum burrowing speed of 56kmph Weaknesses *Nyan's Tail Ring is the source of his powers: if it gets broken, he becomes weak and must wait for it to regenerate before becoming Ultra Nyan. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)